This Pain in Me
by Coral8888
Summary: Someone help her... she's getting deeper and deeper, and it's getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Help her... she's going to drown in her own misery. No one's coming, this is the end. No wait! Here he comes, her savior.
1. Starting out the Day

**This Pain in Me**

_Starting out the Day_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly woke up and turned to my left, so that I could see the handsome brown haired middle aged married rich man who had been very drunk when he had paid for me. Memories of last night flooded through my mind, he had told me that his wife would be home Thursday morning, which is today, which _means_ I don't have all that much time, to slip away and disappear...He only wanted me for one night, that much is for sure, so it's not him either, though what a shame he had been very kind to me, the whole time that I was here.

I quietly rolled out of his bed and went over to my black bag, I grabbed my hot pink mini skirt and a red belly shirt; it's a good thing that this village isn't as cold as the other village was.

Still drowsy from my lack of sleep, I slowly slipped into the bathrom around the hall and took a nice warm ten minute shower. The shower felt nice on my skin, it made me feel clean, something that I tended never to feel about myself. That man had just been so, so, so _kind..._I wondered if he had been falling for me...No! I shook my head, he was married, he didn't love me!

After the shower I changed into my clothes, that I had laid out by the sink. I then brushed my teeth, borrowing a pink toothbrush and some mint flavored toothpaste, once I had finished, I set the tooth brush back where I had found it. For awhile I just stared at myself through his mirror, it looked somewhat different today, almost nice, but not quite...

I turned away from myself, _time to slip away and never be seen again..._I zipped my bag shut and slung it over my shoulders, I was phiscally ready to leave, but something in the back of my head wanted me to stay...I just had never met a man so kind as that man had been, it just made me want to cry.

Tears stinging my eyes, I reached into the man's wallet and took a few bills though not much as I usually take though...

"Jared, I'm home honey! How was being home without me?" I heard a woman's voice say, my eyes grew huge _shit!_

Her voice sounded so close, I need to get out as soon as possible. Time to find a window!

I heard a loud groan, and muttering from the kind man, that's name was Jared, I assumed.

Oh crap, they don't have a window in their bathroom

Suddenly to my horror, I heard footsteps getting closer and closer towards me, oh no, oh no, _oh no_!

Admitting defest, I just stood there and watched as the woman opened the door. For a few seconds we just stared at each other in both our surprise, we didn't blink just stared. In my eyes I saw a beauitful woman with long blonde hair, and the most mature hazel brown eyes. And her eyes she probably thought I was some animal that had just come out of the woods. In a few more seconds, tears welled at the brim of her eyes, but I watched her shake them away. Her mouth curved into a sort of a frown, and she stood tall obviously wondering what to do with all of this information.

I guess she couldn't take it anymore, because beauitfulluy perfect tears rolled down her prefect cheeks. I listened as she wishpered somethings, but I couldn't make out a single thing she said. Then her voice got louder, she sounded angry now, will she hit me? I flinched, but all she said was, "You son of a bitch, she's so young! That's it, I'm leaving good luck living without me!"

There was no answer, but I heard heavy breathing come from his bedroom.

"Come on honey," The beautiful woman said to me, almost smiling.

Fazed by all that had just happened, I just nodded and followed her.

All the woman had to do, was grab a nice looking suitcase and she was out the door. When we both made it outside, I guess she noticed me eyeing her suitcase in question, she said, "To scare him, I packed a suitcase and said that if he ever cheated on me again I would pack up and leave," she let out sort of a snort, "never knew I would actually have to live up to my promise!:

I just stared down at the ground. "My name's Shishi Tsunade," she paused and looked over at me. "And, what's your name?" She asked me.

"My name's, Sakura."

"Ah, I see well... _Sakura_ it really does seem like we've met from somewhere...Hmm, do you have any parents at home?"

I didn't like where this was going..."Of course I do!" Well I do have _parents_, there's Mama's and Uncle, but time to lie a little. "Papa's on a trip to America, but Mama's at home with me."

While chatting with her, I devleoped a plan in my head, so that I could get the heck away from her. So after awhile I said to her, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay there's nice ice cream shop down the corner with a bathroom in it." She led me to a store.

Once inside I rushed into the ladies' bathroom, and to my joy there was a _window_ in there! I checked out the door, and saw her ordering an ice cream for herself and another one, probably for me. Without giving it another thought I threw my bag out the window, and climbed out. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, I took off enjoying the run in the nice hot sun. The lady had been very nice to me, but I just knew she was planning to turn me in, to some social worker or something...

Feeling the hot sun, burn roughly on me, I guickly as I possibly could threw off all of my clothes beside my undergraments, and backed up a little throwing my black bag into a bush, for safe keeping, I proceeded to run to the end of the tallest bridge, that I had ever seen and jump off it. The fall made me feel really excited. Once my body made the awesome splash, I was free to swim with the beauitful fish.

Wanting to do more, than just swim with the fish I made up a chalenge for myself, I would touch the bottom of the ocean no matter what. Before going under to make the great swim, I looked at all of the distance I had to swim, _no matter what_ to the bottom, I reminded myself, and began my small adventure.

* * *

As I left my hell house, I jogged a little away from there. I could never be home when _he was_ there. Why did Father even bother coming home? I stopped at the bridge and tried to swallow down my anger, only a few more years before I'm out of there I can't ruin it till then...As my eyes drifted downward to observe the beauty of the ocean I noticed something pink sinking down. I stared as hard as I could to figure out what the heck that pink thing was. _Oh my God, it's a girl!_

* * *

I closed my eyes and pushed with all of my might closer to the bottom, some bubbles come out of my mouth making it very hard to not swim back up for air, but I know that I really need to finish that. Though just as I'm about to feel the bottom, I feel something tugging me up, by my arm. I try to yank it back, but whatever is pulling me up, is very stronge. Suddenly I feel fresh air fill my lungs. Everything just happened to fast, and I soon felt the famillar feeling of sudden tiredness and hunger.

* * *

I carried the girl up out of the ocean, and put her around my shoulders as I swam back to the dock, leading to the bridge. I pushed the girl off of my back and onto the bridge. Not quite knowing how to wake up, I smacked her face, and said. "Hey, wake up!

Damn it, she didn't wake up...Even though that was a cheap shot, I still felt halfheartedly surprised. I put my ear to her chest, to hear her heartbeat, it sounded rather faint to me. Memories of the classes I had taken on CPR to become a lifegaurd, flooded through my memory. I let out a huge sigh, I quickly studied the girl, to see how much air I needed to give her. Before I closed my eyes, I could tell that she was around my age, but she's the height of a twevle or younger child. It's a good thing that she's good-looking, or this would really be a problem for me.

As fast as I could, I pushed my lips onto hers and breathed a little less than I usually do, because of her size. As I did that, I pushed her stomach lightly in a pattern with my breathing. I brought my mouth away from hers and studied her still closed eyes, again I brought my mouth down onto hers.

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see some extremly good looking guy, right in my personal space. What the heck? "Get the fuck off of me!" I mumbled surprised and embrassed. As fast as I could I tried to push him away, but he is way too big to push him away.

His face rises, and I sigh with relaxation. Though to my horror, his face comes closer again, like he's going to kiss me again. I put my hand over my mouth and glare up at him. He gave me a strange look, obviously surprised.

"Pervert!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Uncle, had always warned me about guys like this guy, they have a nice face, but they're monsters inside. I sat up and pointed at him. Though I noticed that no one was around to hear or see us. Crap!

I took a good look at him, he had nice smooth looking really nice black hair, and the same color eyes. His skin had the palest skin that I have ever seen, he probably doesn't get out much...

"What? I just saved your life!"

I rolled my eyes at him."Good job, you want a cookie for that?"

He began a sentence, then stopped in mid-sentence, then started a completely new one. He took a deep breath, looked up at me and said."But more importantly, no matter how much your life sucks don't ever kill yourself, I've been down that road, you can't do it. That would just give _them _the sweet satifaction that they have won the war, never let them know that, even if you think that!" He then began to shake me by the shoulders.

"Whoa what the heck, do you-"

"You really do need to understand, that you need to live!" He began to shake me, by my shoulders.

"Stop that hurts, I'm not some rag doll-"

When he didn't stop shaking me. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I swear!" I finally yelled, wanting everything to get out of his strong grip.

The boy stopped shaking me, and just gave me a strange look. "Then what _were_ you, doing_?"_

"I was trying to touch the bottom of the sea..." I said, staring him down.

"That is just plain dumb!" He said, shaking his head like he was trying to hold down his laughter. "Oh, and for Heaven's sake, put on some dang clothes!"

"I'll do just that!" My face was red, I had never been confronted about not wearing any clothes, _ever_!

I finally found my black bag, and hurriedly put back on my clothes.

"Well see you around, or something like that!" I said, still really embrassesed and walked away, not wanting to look at his God-like face and body...I still was not completely convinced that he wasn't some weirdo. I remembered Uncle telling me that they were really good looking, but I don't remember them looking _that_ good.

There was no reply... is there ever one?

* * *

My eyes opened at the beauitful sunny sky, for a few moments I thought I was back home with Mom and Uncle, but reality hit me like it always did...My vision foucesed more clearly and I saw the handsome boy from before, my eyes shot up and I just stared.

I looked around maybe somebody would hear me. "Oh my God it's the pervert!"

"Shh..." He wisphered. "And for the last time, I. Am. Not. A. Pervert!

I got up on my feet, and grabbed my black bag in case I had to run away from him. Though part of me kept thinking that he wasn't a pervert, but I couldn't be fooled by his face...

The boys let out a deep breath, stared at me for a few moments and grumbled out. "I'm leaving, hobo..."

"I'm not a hobo," I said, I almost slapped myself upside the head for saying that. How could I have been so stupid...? He was about to leave and I had to go and mess it up, me and my stupid pride...

"Then why were you sleeping on the ground?" He asked, spinning around.

"Uh… 'Cause it's a really nice place to sleep," I lied, in truth I didn't find a guy's house to stay out, last night...

"Stupid...God," the boy checked his watch, "you're going to make me late to school."

"School's already started?" Wow.

"Yeah, what are you stupid? Today's Monday!" He said.

I just gave him a hard stare, and turned away, outraged_._ Jerk...

"Just come with me, we'll figure something out with the prinicpal." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, following him, well I don't have anything better to do, but I'm not going anywhere with him where there isn't good, sane people to witness the two of us.

"I'm _talking_ about maybe, you could be transferred here."

"Well how _thoughtful_ of you." I rolled my eyes, but inside I was screaming with excitment.

Ignoring my comment, he said to me, "We should probably introduce ourselves properly, so that we can start on a new foot...My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and what is yours?"

_What a proper manner..._I thought to myself, "Sakura," I said plainly enough.

We kept on talking, and so began a rather dull conversation about the daises by the creek.

"Well here it is!" He finally said.

"Ah," I said, looking up at the huge building.

We both walked in, and saw a bunch of kids around my and his age, walking around the halls and chatting with each other. Upon entering, most of them stopped and stared at the two of us in silent awe, what was such the big deal? I tried to shrug it off, but I still got a strange feeling remember all of their completely fixed expressions on me and Mr. Uchiha.

We walked into a rather strange looking office, there were dull looking walls, and pictures of people I had never even met before, over joy? Soon we approached the same looking woman from before and a dark haired woman, with beautiful ivory skin, she was wearing a pretty dark blue long lengthed dress that showed off her slender body. Though I was too freaked out about the woman from before being there, to notice anything else.

"I need to speak to you, Miss Tsunade."

"Alright, Shizune please leave the," she eyed me, giving me a look. "Three of us need to talk about something_...important._ Come back, when I call for you."

The young dark haired woman bowed and said."Yes Lady Tsunade, as you wish."

With that said, she was out the door in under twenty seconds. Now it was just me, the supposed pervert, and a random lady that I ran away from, because I had slept with her husband...Nothing abnormal here...

"Well ma'am, I'm here to ask you if you can allow this girl to transfer here, in the Uchiha name-"

"Miss Sakura, please leave the room, Mister Uchiha and I have some things to discuss with one another." Miss Shishi cut in.

I nodded and left the room. I sank down at a nearby wall, and waited...just waited, for my fate. Will they track me down and put me in somewhere? They probably will, but it was nice knowing that for awhile I had a place to go to everyday instead of going anywhere life led me...

I waited for a few more seconds, dweling on how much I really did want to stay here...Finally Miss Shishi opened the door, and looked at me. I instantly got up off of the wall, I wasn't going without a fight I was a fast runner maybe I could outrun her and Mr. Uchiha.

She walked up to me, and said. "You will be going into Kakisha's classroom, he is your homeroom teacher. Here is your next classes," she handed me a sheet. "And here is your school uniform and you're gym clothes, have a nice day, _Sakura_."

I kept notcing the strange way she said my name, but I was too excited about not having to be sent somewhere that I didn't even care.

I walked down the halls, looking for room 202, I couldn't help but smile. Though soon I finally noticed that, Sasuke was following me, and glaring a little at me I looked up at him and asked. "What?"

"We're in all of the same classes with each other." Was all he said.

Crap! "You have to be kidding me"

"Nope."

So much for loving this school...He stepped past me, when he saw a group of people. I watched as he walked up to them, they all smiled at him, and he smiled a little too. While staring at them, I bumped into a girl, both of us fell to the ground.

"Sorry..." I said, getting back onto my feet, and offered my hand to help her up. She took it.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds, I noticed her beauitful extremly light blonde hair, and her sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"No it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl smiled and walked away.


	2. Mistake after Mistake

**This Pain in Me**

_Mistake after Mistake_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I changed into the school uniform, and brushed my hair with my fingers. I looked kind of...nice.

I walked back to the locker, that I had been assigned. I stuffed my clothes into my black bag, and closed the locker. I prayed that no one would brake into my locker and steal my bag, even though it seemed unlikely, my whole life was in that bag and if someone were to steal it...I shuddered not wanting to finish that sentence, even if it was only in my thoughts.

Slowly I walked back into the homeroom, to see that still basically no one was there. Expect I did see the blonde haired girl from before, she waved at me and smiled at me, she was with Mr. Uchiha...I also saw a girl with short blackish, bluish hair, and empty beauitful light purple eyes, she was only a little taller than myself. Though no one else had entered, I looked over at the clock, eight, twenty, figures...School starts at nine, how unlucky...I mentally groaned, what am I supposed to do till then?!

I take a seat, that is right next to the short haired girl, she seems quiet enough... "Are you new h-here?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh, I think y-you'll like it here." She smiled a little, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "My name's Hyuga Hinata, what's yours?"

"Sakura," I stated.

"Oh." She looked stratled, but she didn't say anything more.

She and I just sit quietly, I look jealously at her book I was so bored!

Finally, after sitting still for so long, a young looking man with gray hair walked into the classroom and quieted down all of the talking childern. "Well, even though it's the second trimester I would like to welcome our new student, Sakura," He said. I stood up on que, and sat right back down.

The classes slowly passed by, I didn't really understand them but I tried my hardest in them. When the teachers let us go into our homeroom class. I wondered why some of the kids that weren't in the same homeroom as I were, were eating their lunch in there. Miss Hyuga explained that the school needed more classrooms and were going to get them, on summer brake, but till then we would have to share half of our homeroom classroom with the second year students for lunch. Miss Hyuga then shyly asked me if I had a lunch.

"No," I replied and added so that she wouldn't think I was weird. "I forgot!"

"You can have my sandwich and s-share my chips," she offered me, as she and I sat down at a desk that had been pushed together with a couple of other desks. I noticed that I knew some of the kids that were sitting with Miss Hyuga and I, and some were new faces.

All of the all told me their names. I studied their faces so that I could remember them more clearly, there was a tall girl with a boyish figure, named Miss Tenten (she didn't tell me her surname, maybe she couldn't remember her's either), she had long brown hair tied into two smart buns she had a pretty almost beauitful side to her I could tell that she really didn't realize that. She was in elventh grade, a second year. Next, there was a boy with long brown hair, with the same purple eyes as Miss Hyuga. His name was Mr. Hyuga Neji, he was also a second year

Miss Hyuga handed me a peanut butter sandwich. I took heartfelt bites out of it and chatted a little with the group. I noticed that Mr. Uchiha was with the blonde haired girl from before and a boy, whom I had seen in a couple of my classes but I still didn't know his name. From what I had observed the other boy, was the class clown of the grade.

Soon lunch ended. I followed Mr. Uchiha into our next class.

When finally it was time for gym I followed Hinata into the girls' locker room, where I changed into my gym uniform. She and I then both exited the room, and walked into the gym.

"Hey Hinata! Come on over here!" A boy with spiky yellow-blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, whom I had reconized as the class trouble maker happily called over at Miss Hyuga and I.

We both walked over to him, is he wearing contacts? There's no way his eyes are that blue! Is his hair bleached? It might be, but then why are his eyebrows also are blonde, strange... "Hello, N-Naruto..." Hinata said, looking down at her fiddling fingers, I noticed a deep red blush creep up her pale skin.

"Oh, you must be the new girl everyone's been talking about." It took me a few seconds, to register that he was talking to me. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! You can just call me Naruto if ya want, since it will be easier that way! What's your name?" Naruto asked me. I had to to sit and think over what he had just said to me, to figure out what he had meant. He could be a rapper...He was talking faster than humanly possible!

"Sakura," I said. Hmm...Miss Hyuga probably likes this guy.

He talked and talked about stuff that basically didn't even matter, I tried my best to tune him out but it was kind of hard because his voice was so dang loud!

I heard a heavy sigh come from behind me. I spun around and saw Mr. Uchiha sitting right next to me. I hadn't even heard him come up near me. "Ah!" I said, flinching back.

"Oh there you are, you fucking bastard," Naruto greeted Mr. Uchiha, he was smiling at him. Why then did he adress him so strangely?

"Idiot!" Sasuke greeted a little happily.

Miss Hyuga must have noticed my confusion and wisphered to me. "They've been like this ever s-since we were little."

"What the hell did you say, you fucking dumb-ass?" Naruto said.

"You heard me, or has your brain finally fried? Mr. Uchiha shot back, and smirked a little.

"I'll kill you, you fucking sissy!" Naruto laughed and stood up, and showed him his fist.

"I wonder how you would be able to do that, since even when I'm sitting I am still about four feet taller than you."

They kept on aruging like that. I turned away and faced Miss Hyuga.

Just as Miss Hyuga looks like she was going to say something to me, a tall guy with shiny black bowl shaped hair and dark eyes entered the gym and yelled at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you better sit down right now!"

"Sorry, I just had to teach little Mister Weirdo over here, who's boss around here." Naruto took his seat.

More people than I had expected laughed. Prehasp Mr. Uchiha is a tad popular around here.

He greeted us all, and explained what he wanted us all to do today which was for the boys play a short basketball game, and then the girls to play basketball aswell after the guys.

The basketball game soon began and I watched as the boys played their hardest on the court. Then, it was us girls turn to play some basketball. I got up off of the bench, and took a postion to play. The beauitful blonde was on the other team, and chose to gaurd me. "My name's Yamnaka Ino, and you're name's Sakura right?"

I nodded my head

"Can I ask you something serious? It will only be for a sec."

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Well my friends have been talking about how you came to school with Sasuke, and I was wondering if he and you are a thing. Is that true?"

"Me and Mr. Uchiha? Never!" I almost screamed out.

"Oh, that's good because he and I are engagged to marry, by our parents. And I kind of like him. So this might be a little selfish to ask of you, but please don't end up liking him... please!" She begged, her eyes were watering up.

"I won't," I promised.

That was it, she and I both went back to playing the game and her team won, by six poins. Though I was too busy with my thoughts to even care. What if I did end up liking him?

What will happen then?

I looked over at Sasuke in wonderment...He stared back at me, almost smiling...How strange, my heart just skipped a beat...

After the game, just as I was about to go back to the locker girls' room Sasuke went up to me and asked me. "Hey, uh...Miss Sakura, would you like to hang out with me over at my house?"

"Um, okay." Why, Mr. Uchiha do you want me coming over to your house...? I pondered, there has to be some reason... "We're going to be friends, from now on," He said answering my unvoiced question.

"Huh?" I asked glaring a little at him.

"Well, we might as well start getting along."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Uchiha..." I said. I turned away from him, getting more and more frustated by the minute.

"You can call me by 'Sasuke', if you want," He mumbled.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked and his face got close to mine. He leaned real close to my ear, like he was going to tell me some big secret;

"I said, you can call me by my given name!" He shouted.

I phiscally jumped back and almost yelled back at him. "I know that! Just, what the hell is wrong with you? One minute we're yelling at each other, and now we're supposed to be...Friends, doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't understand it either, just feels like I should be friends with you!" I noticed a small blush creeping up his face, I deiced to say nothing about it.

"Whatever you say, _Miss Sakura_!" He said, repeating the words I had only moments ago said to him.

I just don't understand this town...Everyone is just too, _weird_!

"Things that don't make sense are kind of nice, every now and again." Momma would want this for me, right?

Finally, I was able to go into the girls' locker room and change back into the school's uniform.

While changing, I asked Hinata why Sasuke was so random.

She laughed a tiny shy laugh and said that sometimes he was all quiet and cold, then he would become real nice.

When Hinata and I were done changing back into our school uniforms she and I both walked out. To my surprisement we both saw Sasuke leaning agaisnt a wall. Oh no... "He w-waited for you!" Hinata wisphered to me, smiling a little.

"Guess so..." I mumbled looking down in embrassment.

"Well..." Hinata lightly shoved me forward. "Go talk to him!"

I followed her advice, and tried to hide my red face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded him.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"Argh! Nothing makes any sense anymore!" I glared at him.

I watched him carefully as he followed me around everywhere, as I walked through the school. Once we finally made it outside Sasuke asked me "So...Miss Sakura, where are you from?"

"France..." I saracasticly said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, bewilderment written all over his face. Dumbest person in the whole world...

"No, do I even look French?!"

He rolled his eyes at me.

While walking, I noticed that we come by a cherry tree. I stopped to stare at it ending in midsentence.

Memories of when I had been little with Mama flooded my mind. _"It's so beauitful, does Mama look just like the tree?"_

_"Of course."_ I had always told Mama

Then she would then always give me one of her rare smiles and then she would say. _"Good, 'cause that's my name, 'Sakura'... Mama needs to live up to her name, you know?"_

I started walking again feeling like an idiot for stopping out of nowhere.

"So…who do you live with?" I asked, trying to get the awkward feelling go away.

"Huh? Oh... um my mom and dad," He responded.

"Ah..." I said, looking down.

We stopped walking after a few minutes and Sasuke pointed to a rather huge house."That's my house."

I stared up at the house, all joking aside his house was one of the most beauitful houses I ever laid eyes on. Now time to joke...Man, the rent must be a real bummer!

"Come on, Miss Sakura!" Sasuke said, grabbing my arm, and pulled me toward his huge house.

"You can call me 'Sakura'..." I awkwardly managged out. "You know, since were friends now..."

"Huh? Oh! Okay..." Sasuke said like he didn't even care one bit, about whatever he called me.

I clutched my black bag, tighter in my anger how dare he! Jerk...!

The house was even larger once I could see it from the inside. "Man, how much money do you guys have?" I asked.

This question made him chuckle, "Oh I don't know, my dad has a very good (I assumed that word was putting it very lightly) paying job."

"That's great for your family! Are your parents home?" I asked him, I really wanted to meet them.

"My dad isn't here right now, but my mom is, you can meet her if you want," Sasuke said, his face became hard and he looked down.

Ohh, guess I hit a tender point! My bad, I sheeplishly scratched the back of my head and awkwardly smiled at him hoping that he will understand that I was trying to apolqize for whatever insult I had just said.

"I would love to meet her." That being said, he wiped his head over at me and stared blanky at me. I noticed his eyes had been wide with what seemed like...shock.

"Yeah sure, she'll probably show up somewhere," He said. His voice, calmer than he had just appeared to be a few seconds ago.

Just as he had just said, I suddnely saw a very beauitful rather pale skinned woman with the same onxy colored eyes and shiny jet black hair just like Sasuke, enter the room. Guess it's kind of obvious where he got the genes in the family.

"Hey mom I'm home and this is Sakura," Sasuke said with a pained experison on his face, as he pointed over at me

Sasuke's mom noded her head and said in a haunted kind of voice. "Don't you know little Sasuke, that it's impolite to point at others."

"Sorry, Mom…and Sakura this is Uchiha Mikoto, my mother," He said, turning his head to me but his eyes remainded on the floor.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha," I greeted her. With a smile on my face, I bowed to her.

When my head rose again, I saw that she has already wandered off somewhere.

Did she even see me? Hear me? Maybe she's rude? No, someone that beauitful can't be that rude...Or can they...?

Sasuke must have noticed my confusion because he said, "She's always like that, you want to change into your normal clothes? You can borrow my mom's if you want."

"Uh... yeah sure," I said.

I followed Sasuke up the flights of staries. Sasuke led me in to a huge dark blue room. I noticed, once inside that everything in that room was blue; the walls, the carpet, the bed, the laptop, the desk, even the chair to the desk.

Sasuke exited the room and called over his shoulder. "You wait here I'll be right back."

"Okay," I said and awkwardly sat down on his bed.

Soon he came back into the room holding some clothes, he handed them to me. "Here you go, Sakura. I'll go change into my clothes in the bathroom, and you can change in my room. Just let me go and get my clothes before you change."

He reached into his dresser and brought out some clothes, and left his room.

I thought it was a pretty stupid idea for me to change in _his _room, instead of the bathroom, but I didn't have time to protest, because time was ticking, and night would soon fall. I quickly took off the school uniform clothes and put them all back into my black bag, I looked at the clothes that I had in my hands, there were skinny black jeans and a long red dress like shirt. I switfully put his mother's clothes on and sat back down on the bed, and waited for Sasuke. Once he finally came back in, wearing dark baggy jeans and a long blue and black shirt, I rushed out, trying to act casul.

Sasuke followed me out, and asked me with a slight smile on his face,."So do you want to play some video games."

"Sure," I said, nodding my head.

"Okay, but first I'm gonna make some snacks for us first," Sasuke said, he looked like he was smiling, but he turned away too fast for me to be sure.

I followed him into the kitchen, and watched him get a bunch of food. "You cook?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do, you got a problem with that?" He laughed, it was rough-sounding, like he hadn't laughed in a _long _time.

"No, I just never really thought of you as the cooking kind of person," I said, I let a grin pass through my lips.

"Finally done with teh sandwich," Sasuke said.

I watched Sasuke cut the sandwich in half. "Okay so which, side do you want the bigger half or the smaller half?"

"The smaller half, oh and could you please cut my half into two more halves?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, sure," He said, cutting my piece in half again, and then handed me the two sandwiches.

"Thanks," I said, putting the other half of the sandwich into a bag, that I had kept from my last lunch.

"Uh...Do you want an icepack in it?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Here you go," Sasuke said, handing me an icepack from his fridge.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Sasuke mumbled, once I was done with the sandwich.

"Then don't."

He and I both sat down on a lumpy, but comfartable couch. Sasuke handed me a game controller. Soon we were both having fun, racing each other in race cars on one of his video games.

I guess we had fallen asleep, because soon my eyes were fluttering open. I noticed a big arm on top of my stomach. I pulled it off, and silently got up from the floor, I slowly grabbed my bag and tip toed out the door, as quietly as I could.

I silently crept out the house, I was right it was night fall... Once I was out of the hosue, I ran as fast as I could. Slowly I came to a stop once my feet started to hurt like there was no tomorrow. So I just began to walk, and then to my joyment I saw a nice little motle, it would be suitable enough..

As I walked in, I instantly noticed a bunch of people. There was too many people...Just as I was turning to go a tall, big man stopped me. He chuckled a little, allowing me to get a smell of his foul breathe. His hands were firmly holding down my arms, he made it look gentle, but each time I tried to pull away my arms would get a bad pain shot through them. I looked down at my black bag, to calm my nerves, or where my black bag _should _be! My eyes went big, it was at Sasuke's house...

I tried to get free, to fix my mistake but apparently this guy had friends, and then all held me down. They made it seem like we were all just good friends, and like they were hugging me, but really they all had their arms roughly on my arms, their nails pinched them. This was really starting to freak me out!

I looked back and forth for someone to help me, but no one looked like they would help. This was really happening, I was really going to die! "Don't scream..." One of the men wisphered into my ears, stroking my hair.

That was the last thing I wanted to do, but...It felt really tempting I could hear a good scream, gathering up in my soul. Then I saw a guy that I could have sworn was Sasuke, but he turned away so fast that I couldn't be sure. Still I felt like screaming his name, I felt like screaming anything, and his name, just sounded like the right word to scream. I looked down, but it wasn't him, I would scream his name, no one would know what I was saying, and then, then I would _die._ there had been no mistaking it, it was him, Sasuke. He was here, his eyes were wide, and his face looked deep in confusion.

He took a step forward, but before he could even reach me I was dragged off into some motle room probably never to seem him again...Once I was in there, I couldn't help but scream, everything was happening too fast! I already didn't have a shirt on, and some guy that I couldn't see well enough was unbuttoning my pants. I kept on screaming, maybe just maybe someone would come and help me because these guys were not going to love me I knew that for sure. Something hit me, and my struggling stopped, I had no more engery, but to just keep screaming. Another hit, and my eyes shut agaisnt my own will.

When my eyes had opened once more, the guys were still on me. I wasn't sure if my voice was back or not, but I screamed as loud as I could. "Sasuke!"

Again I was hit, but I wouldn't give up this time. I just kept on screaming for him to come. I didn't even notice that the lights were off, so when the door was open I got really surprised by the sudden light that was rushed into my eyes.

I sent a prayer that whomever had opened that door would help me. I guess that God really does care for me, because before I even knew it I felt a familar figure help me onto my feet and an even familar voice order me to put my clothes on. "Okay, _Sasuke_," I replied with a smile of thanks, that I knew he would never see due to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Woo, finally done I've been working on this forever! Sorry guys, that this has taken me so long, homework is killer! I hope you all liked this story so far!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Hey it's Okay

**This Pain in Me**

_Hey it's Okay_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I followed Sasuke, as we both filed out the door. He grabbed my arm, and I winced in pain, his fingernails were pericing through my skin. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Was all he said to me.

I knew better than to respond, so all I did was look down in my own shame. I wasn't sure how to feel, all I could do was think how great Sasuke was... "Thank you..."

"Don't ever do something like that again!" He scolded, by then we were out of the hotel.

"I know what I did was wrong, I won't ever, ever do something like that every again!" Was what I wanted so badly to say to him, but instead I just remained silent.

"Did you hear me Sakura? Damn it, what you did was so unbelievely stupid and idiotic!" He stopped walking, and gave me a hard, stern look.

I stared back at him, trying so hard to hold back my tears. I nodded my head, but still didn't say anything. "I don't even understand what you were planning to do with them in the first place!"

I looked down. Sasuke started fidgitting with his hands, he looked down at the ground too. Then he looked up at me, I stared back at him, now with tears rolling down my cheeks. He looked a little sad too and said. "My mom got raped by my older brother, when I was five. At first she wouldn't talk, and whenever someone would say a word that started with an "I" in it, she would burst into tears and start rolling around on the ground, that ruined my life to see my mother like that, and it must have killed her even more to be like that. A few years later my dad hired a special doctor to help her, and now she's like the way you met her, she," He paused to catch his breath, "thinks I'm fucking five, Sakura, and she still thinks Itachi's ten and still living with us."

He then started to walk again, pulling me roughly by the arm. "You're staying in the guest room at my house. I don't trust you to be on your own!"

I began to protest, but then stopped myself, I owed him my life, right now... I just said nothing as he angrily led me to his house, and then showed me the room, that I would be sleeping in. He threw me, his mother's PJ's. I said nothing but thanks. The thanks meant, thanks for the clothes, thanks for the room, thanks for everything!

I looked up at the ceiling, and thanked God for knowing Sasuke, I really did owe him my life, how could I ever repay him? I smiled to myself, but still I couldn't stop this sadness that was creeping up on me, he didn't realize it, but I really had been raped before that time in the hotel, I don't think he even knew that those guys had actually raped me, before he had even gotten there. Of course, I don't think I'll ever tell him that. All he and I both need to know, is that those men might have killed me, if he hadn't come and saved me.

I shut my eyes, and prepared myself for slumber to take me, but it didn't come I couldn't get Sauke out of my head! So I admitted my defeat, and just laid there as I waited for sunrise. "Sakura, get up! You can take a shower in the bathroom cloest to here!" Sasuke called from behind the door.

I rolled out of the bed. I felt tired, but not sleepy, just _tired_ of my life. I went out the door and into the bathroom.

Once I had finished my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door. "What is it?" He asked opening the door, and giving me a surprised look.

"I need my black bag," I said.

"Oh," He said, his eyes growing large. "Just wait ten seconds, I'll be right back." He slammed the door shut, but not before I say everything that was once in my bag, on the ground.

I let out a gasp, and listened to the sounds of him putting the stuff back into my bag. "Here you go," He said, half smiling as he handed me the bag.

"Thanks." Guess I don't owe him anything anymore, I can't believe he actually did that! I angrily spun around, and half stomped, half walked back into the guest room.

I quickly changed into the school's uniform. I then walked back into the bathroom and saw a new tooth brush still wrapped up in it's package, I opened it and used the tooth paste and began to brush my teeth. I then, began to brush my hair, I tied it up, never wanting to see my ugly hair ever again. I wondered if I could dye my hair, after school, probably...I then stared at my puke green eyes, everything made me just want to scream.

I saw some mascara, and used it on my eyelashes, and added some light pink lipstick, to my lips. I turned away from the mirror, and then walked down to the first floor. I sat down on the couch, and waited for Sasuke. Soon he finally came back down, and greeted me. "Hey, you want some cereal?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "Okay," He said, and fixed two bowls, and filled each of them with cereal and poured both of then with milk.

He handed me a pink colored bowl, with a silver spoon. I nodded my head in thanks, and began to eat. I couldn't finish the bowl, so I poured down the remainder of the cereal and milk down the sink. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay then, we better get going then."

I followed him as he showed the way to the school, I would have to memorize this, because I wasn't planning on ever talking or being around him after this day. _From now on we'll be strangers to each other, nothing more._ I made myself promise, in my head.

Finally, we made it to the school. I couldn't wait to walk away from him, so as soon as I saw Miss Hyuga, and ran up to her, and happily smiled. "Hey Miss Hyuga!"

"H-Hello, Miss Sakura," She greeted, shyly looking at me.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"You were walking with him again," She said, looking down.

She hadn't stuttered..."Yeah...I was, what's wrong?"

"Do you like h-him?"

"No," I said, and then paused and threw out one of my clever smiles. "Actually right now, I can't stand him!"

"Oh..."

"Why did you ask?" I asked her.

"It's just because f-first off he's going to marry Miss Ino, and second already a b-bunch of girls like him. So, I didn't want to see you hurt," She said.

"Ah, I see now, thanks! I actually already knew Miss Yamanaka was going to marry him, he and I just ran into each other today, so we both just walked together."

"Oh, that makes more s-sense," She said, looking down.

"Well yeah! Anyway thanks for letting me borrow your textbook in math, sooner or later that school better give me some of my own!"

* * *

Weeks passed, and I was still hunting for the feeling of love. Sasuke and I, to my disappointment still found ourseleves talking with one another. Hinata and I were becoming the best of friends, and Naruto, well he was still clueless about Hinata's strong feelings for him.

"Hey, Sakura!" Hinata called from behind me.

"Hey Hinata!" I called back. "How was science?"

"Killer," she replied with a laugh, and then added. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my birthday party, which is today."

"I didn't know today was your birthday, you should have told me! I would have gotten you the best present in the world!" Or I would have just made her a dumb-looking card, either way!

"It's not my birthday today," she paused to look down, I sighed meantally even though when we had gotten closer she had stopped stuttering around me,but she was still as shy as you can get! "My father, is just really strict and only allows Neji, my cousin, my sister, Hanabi, and I one birthday party each year."

"Well that doesn't seem fair, but sure I can make it," I said, and smiled.

"That's good, it's a slumber party. I must warn you though, Neji will invite some of his guy friends over for a sleepover, too and things might get a little weird."

"Ah, that's okay! Everything about this town, is weird," I said.

"That's true, so maybe you could just go home with me in Neji's car, I could let you borrow some of my clothes," Hinata said.

"Okay thanks, this should be real fun!"

After school, I followed Hinata as she led me to Mr. Hyuga's new looking car. We both then, got in and put on our seatbelts. "You might not want to say much to my dad, I can just do the talking if you want."

I knew even though she was saying it like it was my decision I knew she was really telling me to shut up, and for her to do all of the talking for the both of us. I nodded my head in agreement, and looked out the window of the car.

Finally, My Hyuga parked his car and all three of us got. I followed Hinata and Mr. Hyuga into the traditional-looking house.

As I entered the house, I listened to a loud thud that sounded like a hard hand coming into contact with human skin. Just as I had predicted someone had been hit, because I soon saw a little girl come running near Hinata and rushing into her arms. "What happened this time?" Hinata murmured.

I looked closely at the young girl, and figured that she looked more like Mr. Hyuga than Hinata, she had the same beauitful light purple eyes as them, but had long dark brown hair like Mr. Hyuga instead of dark blackish, bluish hair, like the little girl didn't say anything, Hinata looked up from her sister, at me and said."This is my little sister, Hanabi, Sakura."

Before I could even respond, a man walked towards the front door with the same purple eyes as the whole lot of them, it was not too hard to figure out that he was probably Hinata and Miss Hanabi's father. "Hello, Uncle," Mr. Hyuga greeted in monotone.

I figured that Hanabi must have gotten her dark brown hair from her father's side of the family, while Hinata must have gotten it from her mother's...Speaking of which, Hinata never even talked about her mother...how strange...I just couldn't help wondering and thinking about how much all four of them looked so much alike.

I watched silently as Hinata' s father approached us with his cane mostly supporting himelf.

"This is my father, Hyuga Hizashi," Hinata said, formally.

"And I'm Sakura, nice to meet to you."

The man eyes seemed irrtated for a few seconds, but then they changed back to being normal, wonder what that's all about. He then said. "As well for I, to you."

He bowed to me, so I thought what the heck why not bow back, so I did. "Well, I wish you three to have a good birthday party, if you would please excuse me, I have to catch a plan4. Remember Hinata and Neji I will be gone for three months, help Kin take care of the house."

My eyes followed his back, as he left, why was he leaving for so long...? Did he always leave for such a long time? He kind of in a way reminded me of Momma, she liked getting away from me and the house _a lot_...

"Well," Hinata finally spoke. "I guess I'll go and invite my other friends, while I'm at it. Maybe you should call your parents and tell them that you'll be at my house," she paused, I looked down. "Soon, Neji will invite his guy friends over, so things will probably end up like some chessy teen movie, you know couples and such."

"Ah..." I said, though I was pretty sure that I wouldn't find any love _tonight_.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Instantly Hinata hurried out of her room, and opened the front door. I followed after her, to see a girl with pretty curly sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and a bunch of freckles near her nose, she was pretty, but had a kind of toughness to her.

"Hey Hinata!" Her smile was wide, and fully showing off her pearly white teeth, that would make any dentist burst into tears and clap long and hard.

The new girl looked over at me, her eyes bright. "And you must be, Sakura!" I nodded my head. "Well, I'm Temari!"

"Well, time to get some boys blushing!" Temari said.

"Ugh, Temari you're too obessed with boys," Tenten said, rolling her amber brown eyes.

Temari laughed out. For awhile it was just us girls playing board gamess with one another, but then apparently the other two girls got really bored. I suggested that we watch some movies. The other girls happily agreed. We brought our sleeping bags (Hinata let me borrow one of hers) into the living room and flopped down onto either the couch or the carpet floor.

As we were watching an extremly funny movie, the boys joined us and Temari couldn't stop smiling and winking at us (of course!).

Sasuke, to my disappointment sat next to me on the couch. I sank down further into the sleeping bag, and covered my head. Why did he have to go and sit next to me...? Damn it!

Doon the movie ended, and then Naruto popped in a horror film filled with tons of blood and death. All of the girls (besides me) and Naruto kept screaming. I kept reminding myslef that it was just a movie, but after awhile I couldn't handle it anymore, so I shut my eyes and pushed my head into the corner of the couch. Covering my eyes, I tried to go to sleep.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that the ceiling was dark, and that the TV was off. Wondering if they had all ditched me, I looked behind myself and saw everyone fast asleep. Why was it so hard to turn and see that Sasuke is in my personal space! I kneed him in the stomach, and pushed myself off of the couch. I fell onto tehe floor with a loud thud. Sasuke shot up and shouted. "What the hell?!"

Ow...I rubbed my head, and pretended to be asleep just to freak out Sasuke. "Ow, my stomach fucking hurts...Hey is anyone up? What the heck happened?"

_Nothing, Sasuke, oh nothing! _

I smiled a little, and wondered why my heart was beating a little too fast...

* * *

The next morning, I felt like a dang zombie. I guess everyone did, because all of us just sat at the breakfast table, in complete slience, even Naruto didn't say anything. Getting bored, I broke the silence by asking. "Hey when did we even go to sleep?"

"Around, five AM or something..." Temari repiled.

"Yes!" Naruto smiled. "New personal record!" He high fived Sasuke, and then began munching on his pancakes now more awake than before.

Once breakfast was finally over, I watched as everyone began to leave the Hyuga household. "Hey Hinata," I finally said, after everyone had left. "Can I stay over at your house, till your dad comes back."

"Uh yeah, sure but won't your parents get mad?"

Time to lie! "No, they kind of kicked me out of their house, for awhile." I smiled a little.

"That's awful!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yep, sucks..."

"You can borrow my clothes, if you need some after awhile," Hinata offered.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Weeks had passed, till I finally asked Hinata. "Hey, do you have a Mama?"

She looked down, and then up at me and said. "Well yes and no. My real mother died in childbirth with Hanabi, but I do have a stepmother. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering...since you never talk about your family," I said.

"Neither do you..."

"My family is a bit..._different_ than most families," I said, forcing a smile.

"Well please explain it to me, it's not like I'll stop being friends with you, just because of your family."

I looked into Hinata's light purple eyes, how innocent they looked...She didn't know what happened in the rest of the world, that was outside her society, besides me, who she thougt was just like everyone else...Time to end these thoughts of hers. I didn't know where to begin, would Hinata become scared once I had told her? Still I took a deep breathe and beagn my story;

"Well, I wasn't called anything besides, "That child", or in Mama's case, "It" and "Thing" , until finally Uncle named me 'Sakura', which was Mama's name as well. She didn't like how I was such a crybaby, and hated how I had her beauitful name when I was such an ugly child, so she left, like she usually did, but that time she didn't come back," I paused and looked up at Hinata, she looked surprised, but also concerned, so I went on. "Uncle, had a nervous break down when his wife hung herself and their newborn baby boy, when I was twevle, and told me to leave and never come back. So I left, and since then I've been searching for love." I finished.

Hinata looked at me and asked. "What do you mean when you go searching for love?"

I turned away, and said. "Well, I'm hungry for some icecream let's stuff our faces."

Hinata studied my face for a few half seconds, then turned away to go and get the icecream.

I sighed...My mind went back to Sasuke, I just didn't seem to be able to get him out of my head these days...


End file.
